logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crazy Muzzarino
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Jim Henson Home Entertainment 2002 (Red Text, 16x9) 2.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Digifiend (talk) 10:38, January 21, 2015 (UTC) GET OFF LOGOPEDIA RIGHT NOW YOURE NOT THE ADMIN Americasgottalent123454321 (talk) 22:36, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but you have vandalized an amount of articles and you are harming the wikia. Though I'm not the admin, I've reported you for this type of behavior and they're going to ban you when they find out.--Muzzarino 22:38, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Lol no hunny I am not hacked. This is truly me and I am quiting. The only reason I would be "hacked" is if I became a pussy and tried to pretend none of this was me in fear of losing my account... 04:10, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Why you hacker.--Muzzarino 04:16, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hack's over When Staff come in and intervene, Digifiend will be fired for sure due to hacks.--Muzzarino 14:56, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Not only that, but because of his hacking, he's also used expletives in the wiki. Really? How could this even happen? It might be a sockpuppeteer hacking an admin so he can trick us into thinking we are reporting him. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 21:19, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::If you do see another hacked admin, you can report it through instead of reporting it to this wiki's report page. I'm pretty sure Alxeedo owns this wiki and not Digifiend and he'll recover as soon as he logs in to his account and asks Wikia to remove his global ban after explaining about the hacking incidents that happened with his account. I hope these hax won't happen again in the future.--Muzzarino 21:58, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, Alxeedo was indeed the founder of this wiki. I'm not "the boss man" as I've seen you refer to me. I'm just one of several people helping to run this place. I was initially blocked for a day by VSTF, then extended to a week by Wikia staff, but I got in touch, they investigated and I got unblocked a few hours ago. Right now I'm in the middle of compiling a reply to them about what and who could be to blame for this. ::::Of course you're the boss here on Logopedia since you have the rights. It was just some bonehead person found your password, gained access to your account and compromised the site with such evil stuff to stop Logopedia from being a fun site to use. "Boss man" means is that you're in charge of this site. The best thing to do when you see someone hacked is ask them to check the user to see how many IPs have used the account and to check which one has hacked that person and they'll find out who did it.--Muzzarino 00:30, July 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Request for rollback Hi Muzzarino, After doing a thorough analysis of your contributions and your logs, I've decided to approve your request for rollback. Please keep in mind that this right can be taken away if abused. I am trusting you to use this right fairly and be civil when speaking with other users, even if they are being mischievous or belligerent. If you need any help in using rollback, read the page or contact me or another administrator. Thank you and keep up the great work. Alxeedo TALK 08:28, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I also do know how to use rollback correctly btw. I've been using that to rollback vandalism even when chasing after vandals on other wikis. :)--Muzzarino 08:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :) Hi, Appreciate the thanks. :) Yes, I apologize, I've been meaning to do that for a while. Will do that as soon as I am finished blocking all of the accounts and deleting any leftover vandalism. Appreciate all of your help in reporting all of this and tagging pages for deletion. I can't for the life of me understand why these vandals get so much enjoyment out of wrecking havoc on Logopedia. Any help makes all of the difference. Keep up the great work. Alxeedo TALK 01:39, July 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Adminship request reset Hi Muzzarino, I will archive your request since it has been over two weeks. However, the rules for requesting adminship (as indicated here) indicate that those submitting requests must have not requested within the past 6 months. It has only been about 3 weeks since your first request, so if you were to submit another request now, it would not be valid. I'm sorry about this, but the rule is in place to make sure that users aren't submitting requests over and over again. You are doing a great job as rollback and I encourage you to keep going so that in a few months, you will have a solid record of contributions and be an even better candidate for adminship. Thank you. Alxeedo TALK 19:14, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Moving Images The reason the ability to rename images is locked down to content moderators and administrators because it would open up possibilities of vandalism by other users who attack wikis and Wikia wants to reduce chances of move page abuse. So that's why Wikia turned it off for non-admins.--Muzzarino 03:59, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :I can understand that. Thank you for letting me know. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:10, August 7, 2016 (UTC) After your recent edits on articles such as Brewster's and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/other, there is one other article you might be able to edit: Alton Towers Mc1934 (talk) 17:23, August 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Request for Adminship Hi Muzzarino, Hope all is well. I would like to let you know that I have extended the amount of time for requests to be considered active on Logopedia:Requests for adminship. This means that now, instead of requests being declared inactive after 2 weeks, they now have 3 months. As you know, a few months ago, you submitted a now inactive request for adminship. Following your promotion to rollback, you also asked me to declare the aforementioned request inactive so that you could create a new one. I told you that there was a waiting period of 6 months in between requests. Because of the change mentioned above, I feel that your previous request for adminship was not given a fair amount of consideration. Due to this, I am giving you another chance to apply for adminship. Please note that this is likely the only time this will happen. It is of course completely up to you, and if you do not feel like you want to file a request right now, you are not obligated to at all. Thank you. Alxeedo TALK 06:04, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :One more thing: I should note that (in case it wasn't clear) you will need to create an entirely new request, with a new "reason" and everything. Your previous and now inactive request is still inactive and cannot be revived. Alxeedo TALK 06:06, August 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Wait Although I am the founder of Logopedia, there is no such construct as "ownership" on Wikia. In other words, I am not nor was I ever the owner, and therefore it is not necessary for me to pass any such title onto anyone else. Logopedia is a community of editors working together, and if there was an "owner," it would imply that everything is under the control of that person, which is simply not the case here. What I would likely do if I were to retire is resign my role as bureaucrat and administrator. Whether or not these rights are "transferred" is ultimately up to myself and Digifiend. Only when and if I do decide to retire is when this will be discussed. Hope this all makes sense. Alxeedo TALK 04:31, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Good luck with your inactivity. I'm sure this wiki will be maintained all the time.--Muzzarino 04:40, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Open Matted 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo Hey. Sorry it's been a while to talk to you here but, how on earth did you manage to get the open matted version of the 2010 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo? Did you actually convinced Blue Sky Studios?--Rodney16 (talk) 19:02, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::It was found by a user, but I don't know the source for that is.--Muzzarino 19:07, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Wow. Now all we need to find is the open matted version of the 20th Century Fox's 75th Anniversary logo and the Fox International Productions logos. --Rodney16 (talk) 21:17, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Editing User:Creeperfan What exactly was that for? I moved my account status from Creeperfan to this account. sans the lazy skeleton (talk • ) 01:25, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :You might be a suspected sockpuppet of Creeperfan who might have done something wrong when someone has reported you for abusing multiple accounts. We wanted to ensure you're following the policies and not making more accounts to evade bans given if you had one. You know you should only have at a max of two open accounts operated here. Another note, Wikia moves your userpage when your username has changed. If you were innocent, feel free to correct me.--Muzzarino 02:05, November 16, 2016 (UTC) CM Blas Kids Hello. Just wanted to let you know since I saw you reverting Jskarwalho54's edits, I have already reported him and accused him as a Yroneide sockpuppet. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:00, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for catching fake logos and logo nav templates. I'm also hoping the problem's solved. :)--Muzzarino 00:02, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Requests for Adminship Where are the main requests? Alberte919 (talk) 00:30, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :It is right here.--Muzzarino 00:31, April 17, 2017 (UTC) How do I make the request on the admin pages and wait for someone to vote? Alberte919 (talk) 01:55, April 17, 2017 (UTC) April 2017 Hello and welcome to Logopedia. When you add content to talk pages and Logopedia pages that have open discussion (but never when editing articles), such as at Logopedia:Requests for adminship, please be sure to sign your posts. There are two ways to do this. Either: # Add four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your comment; or # With the cursor positioned at the end of your comment, click on the signature button ( or ) located above the edit window. This will automatically insert a signature with your username or IP address and the time you posted the comment. This information is necessary to allow other editors to easily see who wrote what and when. Also, please be more detailed on why you agree on the fact that I, MindsEyeTHPS, shall be made an admin. Thanks! MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 21:34, April 18, 2017 (UTC) July 2017 Hello, I see that you removed User:JadenR2016's comment on my talk page. I realize you had good intentions, but in the future, I would appreciate if you didn't remove any comments from my talk page. I want to use it as evidence to get him blocked. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:01, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :I had to remove it because that comment is unacceptable behavior on Logopedia, but it can still be found on the talk page history. Maybe next time I'll let it stay until they see comments like those and take action against that person who posted.--Muzzarino 12:17, July 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, again, I see why and I appreciate that, but I want evidence to have him blocked. I already got Oxygen (TV network) protected for a week, so that's a start. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:17, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Our Admin Requests Hello, just saw your reply on my post on the forum. I think we should try to push our request approvals because AxG, Digifiend, and Snelfu are the only three currently active admins. If we join them, we will get so many more vandals blocked. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:16, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :That's what we wanted because the community appears to be somewhat in bad shape and I want to get past those stupid tricks that they're doing to prevent their titles from being reverted so that way they can be reversable by me and you.--Muzzarino 16:21, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm going to try to talk to AxG about it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:37, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::About time this was done, but then I was hesitant in using my bureaucrat rights for the first time since I didn't ask for them. But since no other bureaucrat has answered your requests. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:39, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::I can't speak for the other higher-ups, but I know we have that ongoing issue regarding "too many admins." But since the administrative duties have fallen on Digi, AxG and myself, as of late, I feel that it would be good to have an extra hand to help us with dealing with the riff-raff from time to time. With that, welcome to the team. Snelfu (talk) 15:05, September 14, 2017 (UTC) E-mail Just sent another e-mail. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:00, September 11, 2017 (UTC) I just blocked another David Lucas account. Pretty sure that David Lucas, CM Blas Kids, and Yroneide are all the same person. Be on the lookout. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:39, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. If I do see one, then I'll block it.--Muzzarino 21:09, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Autoconfirmed users without move page privileges. Please allow autoconfirmed users from page moves by contacting FANDOM Staff. Maleidys Perez (talk) 20:06, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :We're not going to do it. It has already been decided by this community that the feature is disabled for non-autoconfirmed users to prevent vandalism on this wiki. So you need to quit asking about it if it has already been decided via the forums.--Muzzarino 20:19, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I am autoconfirmed and it gave me this alert after trying to rename a page: Permissions errors Special page You do not have permission to move this page, for the following reason: *You do not have permission to rename pages. Can anyone of the Staff fix this please? Please contact Staff now. - Maleidys Perez (talk) 21:33, September 16, 2017 (UTC) This is an ERROR. Please contact staff now ---- Maleidys Perez (talk) 21:38, September 16, 2017 (UTC) This means that I am autoconfirmed and it says that I do not have permission to rename pages. Maleidys Perez (talk) 21:40, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ::It could be a mistake they made, I'll ask them to fix it.--Muzzarino 21:46, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Have you contacted Staff now? Maleidys Perez (talk) 22:04, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yes.--Muzzarino 22:59, September 16, 2017 (UTC) the Staff haven't fixed this issue. Maleidys Perez (talk) 23:39, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ::It's the weekend, so we might have to wait til monday or another day they're working in.--Muzzarino 23:51, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Users cannot rename account of their own Once a username is set, it can't be changed. The Staff user right is required (requires working at FANDOM) in order to rename your own account. for example, you need to be a Staff member to rename your account. A way, is asking a FANDOM employee to try the rename user function. If he/she says yes, I can do it. if not, don't do it. BIG HERO 6 CHARACTER badge on your userpage You have a "BIG HERO 6 CHARACTER" badge on your userpage. This means - you ARE a Big Hero 6 character? Really? Was this given after a profile avatar change? Maleidys Perez (talk) 12:56, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :I'm actually the character from that animated film even before the avatar change.--Muzzarino 14:47, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Rip talk page That awkward kid (talk) 19:32, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Hunters Can you block these Hunter sockpuppets? South Coast TV, Emilyfairhall08, Hunterfk88, CPvGc90, Hunterfk5, Waastelaand, LFTW, MaitikaHan, LogicSmash, MonofiedKuma, 221Jules, 7KellProductions, Rachelkillers, Bbcballoons, Tashbuttons, Makeawish1981, Kirwani90, Logo Videosful3, Logo Archive, MiddKid Productions, Acasa Gold, Kylie Cole, Rach-it-Up, Showtime HD, Newsome Dejuan, Careface Studio, CX7 News EXTRA, Wollongong TV Commercials, Dawson River Tourist Park, Fox TV Romania, Hunter Kirkman, KidsTV123 ? Your nonsensical behavior I am afraid I have no choice but file a user report then, sorry. SouthernDesign (talk) 17:16, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Just got your messages, I will be on the lookout for anything from SouthernDesign. Thank you for letting me know. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:39, September 25, 2017 (UTC) You have my word I will defend you. In fact, SouthernDesign has been being very rude on AxG's take page recently as well. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:41, September 25, 2017 (UTC) I want to hear SouthernDesign’s side as well, however, so he has been unblocked for now. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:45, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for unblocking me. I am terribly sorry for all the trouble I have caused for everyone and I promise it will not happen again. Crazy Muzzarino I regret my posts/actions and once again am deeply sorry. SouthernDesign (talk) 18:38, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Apologies accepted. Next time, please make sure if any beta logos on here are authentic and come from a rom or something prior to their final release date before you leave it on or remove it from a page. To end this, let's move on.--Muzzarino 18:43, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Problem Solving Please check out my most recent comment on Smallville Wikia, as I discussed the issue with SouthernDesign. Thank you so much. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:33, September 25, 2017 (UTC) User Reports Hello again. I have to talk to you about something in the user reports. You say “approved” to some users, despite the fact that they are just warned and not blocked. So for future reference, if a user is warned, would you mind saying that the report is rejected because they are just warned and not entirely blocked? I would appreciate it because it would lead to less confusion. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:21, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't realize that, but I thought that approved means that action was taken based on the problem user. Next time when it comes to warning users, I'll reject the report unless it's a severe problem.--Muzzarino 12:55, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, no problem. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 11:58, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Apology Mam, I'd like to inform you that you should delete the template in Templete:Kan/Draft because of my twin nephews that trolled and used my PC. Please delete it. I apologized my template creation. --JJBisHere15 (talk) 04:52, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :Apologies accepted. I've deleted the template that you didn't authorize to create by one of the people using your account to troll.--Muzzarino 05:13, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Your Comment on Alexandra's Page Hello. I noticed your comment on the most recent Alexandra sock's page. While I completely agree with how you feel, I am going to have to reprimand you for using the term "thick-a** skull". That is inappropriate and that language is not allowed on Logopedia. I know it is not as severe as the other swear words, but as administrators, we have to set examples for other users. I will not block you for this and again, I completely understand why you were angry, just letting you know for the future. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:32, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :That was from here when Clay was dealing with a repeated problem user who created accounts to harass the wiki, but sorry for that.--Muzzarino 21:59, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, then I sincerely apologize, now I understand, thanks for letting me know. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:00, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Bobbysedita The other wiki is now gone. And don't even bother unblocking Bobbysedita. He's done enough harm. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:20, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Since he did that, he won't be allowed to be on CLG Wiki or any of the affiliated wikis. So any of those wiki he touches, he will be banned.--Muzzarino 01:45, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Firestorm44 The Cat Lover (talk) 19:55, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Block ArtVanGrandOpening1975BCCHEVY he has been vandilizing pages on the wiki, notably restaurant chains, and adding categories such as "Penis" :( Firestorm44 The Cat Lover (talk) 20:01, October 15, 2017 (UTC) I meant ArtVanGrandOpening1957BCCHEVY E-mail Sent another e-mail last night. Would you mind checking it? Thanks. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:00, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Firestorm44 The Cat Lover (talk) 18:17, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ArtVanGrandOpening1957BCHEVY is back vandalizing pages as ArtVanFurniture! :( ba his IP Unintentional Sockpuppet? I do not know if this person's actions are intentional, as the accounts are not being operated at the same time, but I'm pretty sure that User:HealthCareWinMax1992, User:HealthcareHolding, User:HealthcareWinmax, User:HealthcareCorporation, User:HealthCorp1997, and maybe more are the same person. I gave the user a warning, but if you wish to block the user based on edits, feel free. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:18, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Also, User:GoAnimateFan199Pro, User:GoAnimateFan3967, User:GoAni0301, and User:GoAni0301's Logopedia channel are also all unblocked multiple accounts. For both sets, I will leave blocking at your own discretion. Thank you NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:15, November 3, 2017 (UTC) ::For GoAnimateFan199Pro, He is an innocent user who is also an administrator on CLG Wiki, but I don't know if he owns the three other accounts or not. You'll have to ask him if he does or not.--Muzzarino 04:19, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :::I am not affiliated with any of the other accounts listed, GoAnimateFan199Pro is my sole account on Wikia. GoAnimateFan199Pro 16:52, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::This is my only account. KittyFan2004 1:47, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Chat Join chat please, I have to give you a link. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 12:52, November 30, 2017 (UTC) : Can you get onto the Slack chat again? It's quite important. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 18:43, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Maintenance question How do you automatically update file links? This could save me a lot of time. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 19:14, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :I'm using the File Usage javascript to rename files without having to change it manually. If you need it, put this on your personal global javascript page: importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:FileUsageAuto-update/code.js', ] }); One important thing, you'll need to enable "Enable personal JavaScript" in your preferences in the "Under the hood" tab in-order to run the script you added to your personal javascript profile.--Muzzarino 19:31, December 8, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you so much. Also, another sockpuppet of you know who: http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Alphays240 -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 19:32, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :: Who is this person a sockpuppet of?--Muzzarino 19:45, December 8, 2017 (UTC) ::: A sockpuppet of the accounts I posted on the admin chat. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 19:48, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Speedydelete-nsfw Is it really necessary though? Speedydelete already exists and is much more preferred than these templates with suffixes. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 21:30, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, it's necessary because this one is needed to specify what type of questionable content it is. So instead of tagging the regular speedydeletion tag with it saying this "This page should be speedily deleted for the following reason: Inappropriate content.", the not safe for work deletion tag provides the details for the reason itself and when you put the reason "porn" for pornographic content like this: it automatically changes the statement to the reason that such content should be deleted.--Muzzarino 21:40, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :: Gotcha. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 21:41, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Update on the entire Stevefan thing Stevefan is actually a sockpuppet of Augi2000. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 22:49, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Harrison123456 aka Spider-Man54321 Hi there. My name is Wesley Hackett (I prefer to be called "Wes"). Lately I've been dealing with vandal Spider-Man54321's sock Harrison123456 on Little Bear Wiki. I see that you banished both of that vandal's accounts here on Logopedia. Will you not mind adding Spider-Man54321 to the sockpuppet template or do both accounts belong to the most notorious vandal on FANDOM? PurpleParrots7 (talk) 20:02, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :I'll go ahead and add the person's alternative accounts onto the template. As with the vandal editing other wikis, I don't know if it's enough damage to get him/her globally blocked. But if it continues to vandalize or it gets severe, you can feel free to add a complaint to the VSTF about the cross wiki vandal.--Muzzarino 20:26, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Urgent Hello, sorry to bother you, but would you mind checking your e-mail? I sent you an urgent e-mail to clear up something you may have misunderstood. Thank you and have a good night. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:33, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Accounts Hey, just asking, are these (1 and 2) accounts yours? If not, you should probably report them to the FANDOM staff. —Lucky (��) 09:55, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, those are my backup accounts if I ever need to use them incase something ever happens to my main account or if there's an incident of rogue admins on another wiki so I can back myself up. Here on Logopedia and it's affilates, I won't be using those accounts besides my primary account since I want to contribute here with only one account.--Muzzarino 10:22, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :: Fine by me. —Lucky (��) 10:26, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Why did you deleted the page Cartoon Network Productions/On-Screen Logos? :We had a discussion about moving pages with on-screen captures to the Closing Logos Group. Thus, the page was moved over to our affiliated wiki.--Muzzarino 10:09, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Paramount, A Viacom Company This user claimed that I stole his photos, but I also think it's the same person as User:The Paramount Kid... is it? --Rodney16 (talk) 08:38, February 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Also: Can you check out this to see if they're 100% real? --Rodney16 (talk) 08:44, February 18, 2018 (UTC) I wanna have the following video removed and replaced with another of the same name I am trying to replace the broken content in this video on this wiki with a a newer, re-uploaded link. Can you please remove the video, so I can upload the same vid onto this wiki but with an updated link? Thank you! MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 00:29, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :Will do.--Muzzarino 07:43, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Net Neutrality Repeal I spoke with AxG. First off, as I keep saying, net neutrality is not as much of a big deal as you think. You say we will have to pay to use Fandom, but that is far from true. You and I will not be promoted to bureaucrats early because of it either. I apologize if I sound a bit rude, but all I want to do is just clear up the net neutrality issue with you, since I feel like you make it sound a bit worse than it is. Thank you for understanding. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:23, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Alp/Santiago Hello again. Sorry if I sounded a bit rude about the whole net neutrality thing yesterday, just really sick of hearing about it, not from you, just in general. Also, even though I completely understand your reasoning for unblocking those two users, you might want to take at this thread: http://company-bumpers.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:10144. Thanks to that thread, I think this is settled, they're banned for good. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:54, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :I blocked him on YouTube for making a grounded video and wanting to be unblocked. He won't be unblocked for sure and I'll have Thomas be informed about the issue and get those two kicked out.--Muzzarino 22:10, March 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I did not know you were a YouTube administrator, but thank you for doing so. I would personally prefer if the accounts were banned globally on Fandom, I think that would really teach the user a lesson. By the way, I'm not offended by the video, I actually found it quite funny, especially considering how much time he wasted making that video. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:06, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm not an admin on YouTube, but I do use YouTube to post content for this wiki and other ones. Of course they can get globalled, but it only happens if there is a cross wiki disruption issue regarding these two.--Muzzarino 04:11, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::Apparently they are not the best of users on other wikis, so that may call for it. Also, I do not know if you saw this yet, but this is much worse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyFL17H8VLw. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:12, March 31, 2018 (UTC) That Brazilian dude tho I need emergency. He continues to spam pages using standard layouts. --JJBisHere15 (talk) 09:54, April 1, 2018 (UTC) :He's got another warning for that. Next time he will be blocked for a short period of time.--Muzzarino 16:36, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Abuse filter management I've disabled for now, since on abuse filter log it was not allowing admins+ to delete user pages, can this be fixed? Thanks. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:14, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, it was supposed to only block all admins from editing other's userpages.--Muzzarino 23:10, April 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, if we block all non-admins from editing other's userpages, that basically defeats the purpose of adding sockpuppet notices or deleting blocked user pages. Admins should have a right to edit others' user pages, but only edit them if the user is either blocked or has something inappropriate on them. It is users that are not admins that we have to worry about. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:19, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :::I forgot to add "non" before the "admins" part when replying to the person above on users who don't have the rights shouldn't be allowed to edit other's user pages. Thanks for catching my reply mistake.--Muzzarino 14:23, April 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::Oh ok, I understand, you're very welcome. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:32, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Policy Rule Thanks for revising my policy rule changes, I was looking for a better way to say what I edited. If you would like to make some edits to my other additional rule at Logopedia:Administrators#Inactivity, I would appreciate it. Thanks a bunch. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:18, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Digifiend Hack Forum I'm aware we can lock the forum, but I would rather hear the user out first. Also, I am deleting your comment so that the user does not see it. Thank you for understanding. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:05, May 21, 2018 (UTC) I can't remember what this was about in the first place. The kid probably came at me out of the blue. At the moment I don't remember him, but I might soon. :/ Mr. Italiano (talk) 23:52, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Have an idea to block vandals you might want to request of Wikia I saw my request for adminship was opposed by you, and I completely understand your reasons, do not object. However, I do have an idea that might greatly choke off many vandals you currently have to deal with on a recurring basis that will not harm legitimate users, but as I do not want the specifics of the idea to be leaked lest they find ways to defeat it should you implement it, please contact me privately at my email (arcane@live.com). It's proven extremely effective on other wikis to prevent long-term troublemakers, especially compulsive sockpuppeters, and I can share with you what you would need to request Wikia do, and if possible, please also share this in confidence with other admins later before implementation. GethN7 (talk) 20:02, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Paywall Where did you hear that Fandom will be blocked by a paywall for United States users? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:04, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :The repeal of the policies will let the ISPs have control over the internet and not only Fandom will be affected, every website in the country will also be blocked by a paywall including this one unless a user pays access to it.--Muzzarino 07:10, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Well I can use this website just fine right now and I'm not having any trouble. Do you have a source of this? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:08, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :::There are news articles about the event regarding the end of net neutrality that prevents the ISPs from doing anything to require consumers from paying extra. This website is associated with the whole internet, so not just this one. If you read the articles from today which are marked June 11 or the next days, it'll tell you what's going to happen when net neutrality ends. ATM, at least we still have access to the website for now.--Muzzarino 15:18, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Itogi alt Nope, this isn't me. Itogi (talk) 12:20, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you. I reported the accounts to FANDOM. They'll get to them ASAP.--Muzzarino 12:24, June 16, 2018 (UTC) We have another issue I am quite astounded that went back to redo his vandalism on JoJo's Circus. Might as well keep a closer watch on him. --TPercival (talk) 15:46, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Need help! Nate has sprung up again and is trying to undo edits again. I wonder if a block is gonna happen? Famouslogos9098 (talk) 01:20, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :Somehow, blocking him isn't going to work out to get him to stop coming back. Whatever's causing him to come back, it needs to be found out before removing an item attracting trolls.--Muzzarino 01:39, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Request to help stop Nate's vandalism I would like your consent to ask Wikia to implement an account age filter or something similar to filter out troublemakers like Nate, otherwise he's just going to keep coming back over and over again. GethN7 (talk) 01:35, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :The age filter isn't going to any good because they have a way to bypass that. We'll figure out a way to reduce trolls from coming back.--Muzzarino 01:39, June 18, 2018 (UTC) ::True, but it's slowed his crap to almost nil elsewhere. At the very least, it's worth a try. It can also be customized with other filiters Wikia can implement to further prevent his trademark spamming. GethN7 (talk) 01:47, June 18, 2018 (UTC) New message Click here. 14:07, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Caidin Johnson is at it again... I can't believe this user wouldn't take a hint. He came back without learning from his punishments. Can you deal with him? --TPercival (talk) 17:57, July 9, 2018 (UTC) San Fransokyo? What is the difference between San FRANSOKYO and FRANCISCO? 23:42, July 11, 2018 (UTC)316. The Psychiatrist of Morton (talk) :That's a good question, Fransokyo is a japanese styled city inspired by Francisco in California which we have high tech buildings created by the Krei Tech CEO, Alistair Krei. Unlike the city in that state which can still be destructed the same way as Fransokoyo on Earth-14123, our's is protected from sudden earthquakes thanks to the Japanese immigrants that rebuilt it after the 1906 earthquake incident.--Muzzarino 01:25, July 12, 2018 (UTC)